The Job
}} The Job is a main quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After exiting the bunker, and thus completing The Silo, Ulysses will contact the courier through ED-E. He has several skill requirements for additional dialogue during this conversation, including a Science or Explosives skill of 50, after you ask: "What is this place?", which reveals information to the player on how the Divide reached its current condition. The second skill requirements are a Survival or Medicine skill of 35, which talks about the Divide's inhabitants. (i.e. marked men) The Third skill requirement is a Speech skill of 55, in which the player asks about the past, and is asked back, "Who are you, who do not know your history?". There is also a faction reputation check for the NCR, (If the player has good NCR reputation) in which the Courier discusses the dead bodies in the Hopeville Missile Base, and how they appeared to be NCR soldiers, some even special forces. Ulysses also has a S.P.E.C.I.A.L. skill requirement for additional dialogue, which refers to how the Courier knows Ulysses, as he would have remembered his voice. But whether the player fails or succeeds to meet this requirement (a Perception of 6), it will still allow the player to get the first of the six dialogue selections needed in order to complete the Most Likely To... challenge. *These are the speech checks with Ulysses: * Perception 6 * Intelligence 7 * Speech 55 and 75 * Science 50 * Medicine 35 * Survival 35 and 75 * Explosives 50 * Faction checks After your conversation with Ulysses has ended, walk down the hill and head off to the left. There's a gas station along the way with a container around back, and a fallen Nuka-Cola machine on the northern side, should you feel like picking up a few healing items along the way. If you're in need of ammunition, there are a couple of crates in the bed of a military truck just past an easy-locked gate south-southeast of the exit of the missile silo, and a couple more half-buried in the ground next to the overturned military truck. Further south in this area leads to two more crates containing mines and a skeleton carrying a bowie knife, with 3 armed plasma mines along the way (careful of the one in between the two crates). To the northwest of the gas station are two marked men near the Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters, and one more immediately past the easy-locked gate. Before continuing on, check the perimeter of the roof of the HQ for some containers, and for a quick laugh, note the skull and right arm of a skeleton near the HQ front door, crushed to death by a fallen Nuka-Cola machine. Continue east and you'll reach marked men camp, seemingly inhabited by a lone marked man; dispatch him, and from the roof of the building straight ahead, another will pop up and begin firing at you, likely with a Red Glare. Make your way up to the roof where he was, and a Red Glare will also be leaning against a wooden box in the corner. Just to its left will be the laser detonator you need, so grab it and prepare to fight the group of enemies (4-5) that spawns when you move toward the roof's edge. Once you have dispatched the group, head towards the south and you'll see the warhead right in front of you. Simply equip the laser detonator, aim at the warhead, and hold down the trigger for a few seconds. The warhead will blow (several times) and the landscape will change, allowing you passage ahead and back into the barracks area. Turn left and follow the path a short way to see another warhead; behind it are a few marked men, and the road continues to the collapsed overpass tunnel. Once inside, you'll hear another log recording of Whitley from ED-E. The path ahead is fairly linear, but you can explore the long train car for a couple crates. After traveling down a winding, narrow path, ED-E will start emitting "scared beeps"; when the area opens up a bit, a tunneler will surface from the ground to attack you. There are a few containers around to loot, and progressing a short while more spawns more tunnelers. Once you've passed through a concrete V-shape, the large area ahead will spawn a large group of tunnelers, so move forward more slowly to keep their group numbers down. Climb up the hill, and leave the tunnel to the High Road to end the quest. Quest stages Notes After picking up the laser detonator 4 or 5 marked men will attack you. Category:Lonesome Road quests ru:Работа uk:Робота